


Lost souls

by janiex98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, TriggerWarning, slowburn, triggerwarnung für selbstmordversuch und selbstverletzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiex98/pseuds/janiex98
Summary: TRIGGERWARNING:Nach Clarke's Selbstmordversuch endet sie in einer psychiatrischen Klinik. Zusammen mit Octavia Blake lebt sie dort in einem Zimmer und auch mit Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, John Murphy und Nathan Miller hat sie etwas zu tun. Ab und zu kommt der Bruder von Octavia seine Schwester besuchen und während dieser Zeit lernen sich Clarke und er besser kennen. (Bellarke AU)





	Lost souls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich habe diese fanfiktion vor etwa 1 1/2 Jahren begonnen und bin daran gescheitert weiterzuschreiben, da ich selber noch nie in einer Klinik war. Ein knappes Jahr später war ich dann für drei Monate in einer (Hauptsächlich wegen Borderline Disorder, einer Histrionischen Persönlichkeitsstörung und Depressionen) und jetzt weiß ich zumindest, wie ich eine realische fanfiktion die in einer Klinik spielt, schreiben kann. :) Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, ob ich weiter schreiben werde, aber ich habe diesen Anfang gerade gefunden und fand es schade, dass ich ihn nie gepostet habe. 
> 
> Bitte achtet auf die Triggerwarnung bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen!

Das Bier schmeckte bitter auf Clarke's Zunge, als sie am Flaschenhals nippte und den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Flasche trank.  
In eine Bar zu gehen, nachdem sie zuhause schon die Hälfte der Flasche Tequila ihrer Mutter getrunken hatte, war wohl nicht die beste Idee gewesen.  
Finn hatte sie dableiben lassen, obwohl sie noch nicht 21 Jahre alt war, da er schon seit Wochen versuchte Clarke dazuzubringen ihm zu vergeben. Dafür, dass er Clarke nach sechs Monaten Beziehung betrogen hatte. Beziehungsweise hatte er seine "andere" Freundin mit ihr betrogen und Clarke war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war, denn nun hatte sie sowohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie der Grund für die Zerstörung einer Beziehung war, als auch mit ihren Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und der Frage warum sie nicht gut genug war für Finn, kämpfen musste.  
Ein Teil von ihr liebte ihn noch immer, denn er war derjenige gewesen, der sie nach dem Tod ihres Vaters getröstet hatte und ihr half ihre erste Liebe Lexa zu vergessen nachdem sie mehrere Meilen weit entfernt gezogen war und eine Fernbeziehung nicht geklappt hatte.  
Doch der andere Teil von ihr wusste, dass er Schuld daran war, dass sie sich so schrecklich fühlte und wieder in dem Zustand war, in dem sie sich befunden hatte, nachdem ihr Vater vor fünf Monaten bei einem Autounfall gestorben war.  
Die altbekannte Leere war zurückgekehrt, das tiefe Loch in ihr, welches sie so lange versucht hatte zu verdrängen, indem sie sich an Finn geklammert hatte.  
In ihren Gedanken ohrfeigte sie sich selbst, denn sie hatte es wieder zugelassen zu empfinden; von jemandem abhängig zu sein. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das Risiko bestand wieder verletzt zu werden, allein zurückgelassen zu werden, und sie war dieses Risiko trotzdem eingegangen.  
Und nun saß sie hier auf einem roten Barhocker von dem der Stoff schon alt und zerfranst war und starrte auf ihre Hand, die das Bier so stark umklammerte, sodass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß waren.  
Ab und zu spürte sie Finn's Blicke auf sich, der gerade seine Nachtschicht hatte und ignorierte diese gekonnt.  
Sie hörte die Stimmen der Menschen viel zu laut, sie erschienen ihr irreal und verzerrt und kamen ihr gleichzeitig so vor, als wären sie im Hintergrund.  
Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Stimmen wurden nicht leiser. Das Klirren eines Glases ließ sie zusammenzucken und sich immer wieder paranoid umschauen. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, verurteilt- und sie konnte sich nicht verstecken.  
Clarke kam es so vor, als würde sie auf einer Bühne stehen, bei der der Scheinwerfer direkt auf sie leuchtete. Sie presste die Augen zusammen um ihre Umgebung zu verdrängen,- vergeblich. Sie musste in Bewegung bleiben, sie musste sich von dem beginnenden Panikgefühlen ablenken, sich auf ihren Atem konzentrieren und versuchen langsamer und ruhiger zu atmen. Ihr Hals brannte und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
Die Depression hatte sie schon immer verwirrt, denn einerseits verspürte sie Leere und nichts anderes und zur selben Zeit war sie manchmal voller negativer Emotionen wie Trauer und Schmerz, empfand zu viel, als dass es ihr Körper ertragen konnte.  
Clarke ließ ihre Hand in den Ärmel ihres linken Armes gleiten, um ihre langen Nägel in ihre Haut zu drücken, direkt auf der noch immer vernarbten Haut.  
Es war ihr Weg sich abzulenken, sich zu bestrafen, ein Weg etwas zu spüren. Dadurch konnte sie sich selber ins Fühlen hineinmanipulieren.  
"Clarke, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Finn besorgt und berührte Clarke's Hand.  
Diese zuckte wieder zusammen aufgrund des plötzlichen Körperkontaktes und zog ihre Hand zurück. Sie nickte leicht, obwohl sie eigentlich den Kopf schütteln wollte.

Das Zersplittern von Glas. Der Aufprall zweier Autos. Ihr Körper, der zur rechten Seite des Autos geschleudert wird und ihre Rippen, die gegen den Anschnallgurt gepresst werden, - das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Die Sirenen eines heranfahrenden Krankenwagen, die die Luft durchschneiden und ihre erstickten Schluchzer übertönen. Menschen, die sie von dem leblosen Körper ihres Vaters wegtragen. Fremde Gesicher. Falsche Fratzen. Sich bewegende Materie.

In Filmen fragten sich immer die Charaktere warum sie diejenigen waren, die überlebt hatten.  
Clarke hatte dies vorher immer für ein Klischee gehalten, doch nun stellte sie sich selbst diese Frage Tag und Nachts, wenn sie sich schlaflos in ihrem Bett herumwühlte.

Warum er und nicht sie? Es war nicht fair. Ihr Vater hatte eine große Elektronikfirma besessen und es gab keinen der ihn nicht mochte. Er war derjenige, der mit seinem Lächeln Clarke aufgemuntert hatte und auf ihrer Seite gewesen war, wenn ihre Mutter ihr mal wieder Druck wegen der Schule und ihrer Collegebewerbung machte.  
Jake Griffin war derjenige gewesen, an dem sie sich klammern konnte, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten, als sie beim Zahnarzt war und Angst vor der Behandlung hatte. Er war für sie dagewesen, als sie beim ersten Versuch Fahrrad zu fahren heruntergefallen war und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dass Clarke zur Einschulung die allergrößte Schultüte besaß und ihr ihre erste Kamera und Leinwand geschenkt.  
Sie hörte noch immer seine beruhigende Stimme wie er ihr Songs von den Beatles zum Einschlafen vorsang, als sie noch jünger gewesen war.  
Ihr Vater war derjenige gewesen, der ihr half zu akzeptieren, dass sie bisexuell war und nahm ihr damals die Angst vor negativen Reaktionen.  
Und nun war er nicht mehr da und es war nicht fair.

Der Gedankengang, dass es sie hätte sein sollen die nun unter der Erde lag, vermischt mit dem Alkohol brachte sie dazu zittrig in ihre Jackentasche zu fassen und das kleine Döschen zu umschließen.  
Mit wackeligen Beinen und gesenkten Kopf verließ sie die Bar und ließ die lauten Stimmen hinter sich. Die Kälte von draußen ließ sie zittern und ihre Jacke enger an sich zu drücken.  
Die kalten Trophen des Nieselregens trafen ihr Gesicht, doch Clarke spürte sie kaum.  
Mechanisch ging sie in irgendeine Richtung und hörte kaum wahrnehmbar das Platschen der Pfützen, während sie in diese hinein trat.  
Als sie über die Straße ging, ignorierte sie das rote Licht der Ampel und das Hupen der Autos. Sie wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte, - irgendetwas. Doch nichts passierte.  
Clarke biss sich auf ihre Lippe, bis sie den metallischen Geschmack ihres Blutes auf der Zunge spürte und bog in eine unbekannte enge Seitenstraße ein. Dann lehnte sie sich an eine Hauswand, rutschte bis auf den Boden hinunter und umschloss mit ihren Armen ihre Knie; vergrub ihren Lockenkopf in diese.  
Sie versuchte das unkontrollierbare Zittern ihrer Lippen aufzuhalten, als sie die Dose mit den Schlaftabletten herausnahm; scheiterte aber und brach in Tränen aus. Sie öffnete immer wieder den Mund und lautlose Schreie kamen heraus.  
Dann nahm sie mit ihrer Hand einen Berg von Tabletten heraus, zusammen mit der Flasche Wasser, die sich in ihrer schwarzen Schultertasche befand.  
Ein paar Tabletten fielen ihr auf den Boden, als sie ihre Hand zittrig auf Mundhöhe hob und die Tabletten nacheinander mit dem Wasser herunterschluckte. Sie musste sich teilweise davon abhalten sie wieder auszuspucken aufgrund des mehligen Geschmackes; doch schließlich waren alle in ihrem Mund verschwunden und sie lehnte sich erschöpft an die nasse Hauswand.  
Sie war so müde, so unendlich müde...  
Clarke rollte sich auf den Boden zusammen und wartete darauf, dass ihre Muskeln erschlafften und sie schließlich einschlief.  
Ihre Kleidung sog sich mit dem schmutzigen Wasser des Bodens voll, doch Clarke konnte keine Nässe und Kälte mehr verspüren. Ihr Mund fühlte sich taub an,- sie fühlte sich taub.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah in der Ferne das Leuchten einiger Straßenlaternen und ein Mädchen, welches sich an der Hand ihres Vaters festhielt und lachend den Weg entlang schlenderte,- doch Clarke war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das was sie sah der Realität entsprach oder nur eine Einbildung war.

Ihr letzter Gedanken galt ihrem Vater und der Frage, wie sich Sterben wohl anfühlte.  
Dann übermannte sie eine Welle von Müdigkeit und Schwindel und ihre Augen schlossen sich endgültig.


End file.
